Sonny With A Chance of Austin and Ally
by Warblerette1125
Summary: I suck at summaries so I guess you should just read.  Especially since I don't really know what Imma do with it
1. Rockers and Writers, But different!

As Ally Dawson woke up in the morning she felt good, she felt like she was gonna meet someone today. She hopped out of bed and ran downstairs "Dad! We need to go open the music store." Ally stated as she walked up to their breakfast table where her Dad was eating a piece of toast

"Someone's excited today," Her Dad teased her about the excitement that had been obvious in her voice

"Dad, you know I'm always excited to go open up the music store" Ally replied leaving out the part about how she felt like she was gonna meet someone special

"Well then let's go." Mr. Dawson took the last bite of his toast and got up, putting the plate in the sink, he slipped his jacket on and walked out the door, Ally following close behind

…

Ally stood at the counter thinking about that feeling that morning "Guess who got a job at Arcadia?" Trish said walking through the doors to The Sonic Boom

"Lemme think for a second," Ally said kiddingly putting a hand on her chin "You."

"Ding Ding Ding. Correct," Trish said in that kidding tone

Three boys walked up to the drums, one blonde boy holding corn dogs, a red haired kid holding a camera and another blonde boy just standing there watching, the first blonde boy sat down and started playing the drums with the corn dogs. Ally looked over at him and walked over whistling in his ear "Do you not see the 'Please do not play the drums sign'?"

"Yeah but I'm an awesome drummer."

"I don't see how that has anything to do with what I just said. And are those corndogs?"

"Uh-huh" The blonde said before taking a bite of the corndog "Yum,"

"Do you know how dirty those drums are? And how unhealthy corndogs are? And there's no eating in the store." Ally complained

"I'll take care of this, Austin." The redhead said stepping up to Ally "We are making a music video, I am the director though I prefer the term filmmaker." The redhead said as he threw his camera in the air "And cut!"

"They're probably gonna need a lot of instruments." The other blonde chipped in

"I can play anything, Piano, Drums, I can even play a trumpet through another trumpet." The first blonde said picking up two trumpets and like he said, playing one through the other

"Okay, Okay, well _I_ can play a harmonica through a sousaphone," The redhead said as he picked up a harmonica and put it in the sousaphone, the harmonica flew out of the sousaphone and into an old ladies mouth

"Prepare to be Heimliched!" The second blonde yelled and ran up doing the Heimlich on the old lady

"Here's the thing about the instruments," The first blonde started to say while wringing his hands

"You don't have any money,"

"I could pay you back when I'm rich and famous,"

"Oh yeah, just have your butler fly over with a bag of gold coins." Ally said the sarcasm dripping off her tongue

"Really?" The first blonde asked perking up a little

"No." Ally said flatly while walking back behind the counter. The harmonica, clenched between the old lady's dentures "Got it." The second blonde said smiling and walking away from the old lady, Ally grabbed it quickly and placed it in the first blonde's hands he immediately took the harmonica out and laid it on the counter. He then walked over and gave the old lady her dentures back and walked back to Ally

"I'm Austin by the way." He smiled and stuck his hand out for her to shake

"I'm Ally." She said as she shook his hand

"Chad. Where are you?" A brunette called as she walked into The Sonic Boom

"Over here," The second blonde, Chad, said to the brunette

"Where did you go? I looked all over the mall for you," The brunette said while walking up to Chad

"The CDC doesn't need to _know_ where he's going. And I had no clue where I was going," Chad replied smiling

"Well we need to get back to Condor Studios." The brunette said to Chad

"But Sonny, I'm having fun here," Chad whined to the brunette, Sonny

"You work at Condor Studios. Wait… you're Chad Dylan Cooper!" Austin said and gaped

"Uh-huh. Greatest actor of this generation," Chad replied smirking

"A-And you're Sonny Munroe. So Random is my absolute favorite show." Ally said gaping at Sonny

"See, someone likes our show Chad." Sonny said smirking at Chad

"I still don't like Chuckle City." Chad said rolling his eyes at Sonny

"Well we better go. He's gotta film fake drama and I've gotta make people laugh," Sonny said smiling and walking off, dragging Chad with her as they all said goodbye.

…

**So that's this story so far. I'll update as soon as I can. And god I need to update my others. And I promise I will. This story is dedicated to **_Wickaholic _**and **_Barefoot Beach Bum _**just cause they're awesome :P Check them out, they have some awesome stories!**


	2. The Second Meeting

Austin was sitting on the counter of the Sonic Boom when Sonny and Chad came in again, Sonny walked up to him with her sunny attitude

"Hey there!" She said, her country accent slipping out a bit, but not too much so it was noticeable if you weren't looking for it. Chad followed her and grinned

"You were Austin, right?" He remembered the boy who had been playing the drums with corndogs very well

"Yup! And you're Chad, from McKenzie falls!" Austin loved McKenzie falls, it wasn't his usual shows, but it was amazing. Just then Ally walked back in and saw Austin on the counter, she sighed and shook her head

"Austin, I've told you not to sit on the counter once, I'll say it again. Off." Austin hopped off the counter, so he was standing next to Chad "And hi Sonny, I'm a big fan of So Random!" So, So Random wasn't her usual humor, but she really thought it was funny and it had great jokes, especially since Sonny had come to the show.

"I'm glad _some people _appreciate it," Sonny replied, throwing a small glare at Chad

"Hey, Austin likes McKenzie!" Chad threw back

"Austin's opinion doesn't matter! It's the girl's that's more important!" Sonny had started to get annoyed with Chad, he was guest-starring this week on So Random and she was in charge of keeping an eye on him, making sure they knew where he was, and she _hated _it. Being around Chad so much hurt, it literally hurt, and she was pretty sure some of her brain cells were dying.

"If Austin's doesn't matter, Ally's doesn't matter!" Chad didn't like Sonny. _At all. _He hated that they had left her in charge of him, he hated they had left _anybody _in charge of him. It wasn't like he couldn't function on his own.

"Okay, okay, both shows are great, we both like both!" Austin shouted out, trying to get the two to stop arguing, his plan worked when both blushed a little and turned away

"Anyways, we should be getting back to set, unless Chad wants to get in trouble so.. We'll see you guys tomorrow, maybe!" Sonny smiled and dragged Chad off as he mouthed 'Help me!' to Austin before Sonny dragged him out and Austin and Ally looked at each other, both trying to hold back a laugh

**_(A/N So it's sorta short and a little rushed, but here's an update! Sorry to keep you waiting so long, I had writers block and eeehhh, if you ever wanna bother me about updating any of my stories visit Davids-The-Name, Jenna-Brown, Prankster-Nathan or Matt-From-Hathor, mystery-of-anubis or upallnightwithzayn-onlyawish and add (.)Tumblr(.)com (Without the parentheses) to the end! Drop a message in my ask bothering me and yeah I'll update! Has anyone seen the new ep of A&A? It was awesome, I had to watch online and ehh but it was awesome and Austin's fear of Umbrellas was adorable! Until next time, my friends!)_**


End file.
